Secrets
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Who is this new kid? And how does he know Bella? Could they be more than just friends? Read and find out!
1. Tyler

Summary: Who is this new kid? And how does he know Bella? Could they be more than just friends? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: the Almighty and all-powerful Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…however, she does not own Tyler. I do! (Actually he's the imaginary person in my head who reminds me what I'm thinking when I can't remember)

Author Note: Don't make fun of me, Tyler was demanding me write him a Fan-Fic; so don't get mad at me, get mad at him.

: SECRETS 

By: ME!

B POV!

The six of us: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and myself, sat at our normal table, in the over crowded lunchroom. Rosalie had finally gotten over the fact that I was human and she was a vampire, so we were, I guess you could say, friends now. However, we weren't as close as Alice and I were. Edward and the rest of the Brady Bunch gang (as I liked to call them) were talking about the new kid and how Edward couldn't read his mind; like me. Nobody except the new kid and myself, how we knew eachother. Heck, nobody even knew that we've ever seen each other before. The thing was, Tyler-the new kid, was in fact my twin brother.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" Edward called.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening, I have something on my mind."

"You need to eat somethi…" he was cut of by Tyler walking into the lunchroom. He looked around for an open spot, not really finding any, he walked over to a table where he sat alone.

"That's him?" Alice and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yup. I'll see you guys later." I responded for Edward. I picked up my try, walked over to the table where Tyler was at and plopped down beside him.

"Hey little bro!" I said cheery. "How's your first day been?" I quickly turned my head around to look back at the Cullens who were staring at Tyler and me with shock on their faces. Quickly I turned my head around, knowing that they could hear every word that I said.

"Bella, you know I hate it when you call me that! And to answer your question, my day has been all right. Everybody keeps staring at me. I thought that I was used to that in Phoenix, but here, it's just creepy." Tyler said. I don't know why he was saying all of this. The two of us were so close, we could hear each other's thoughts, and could normally tell when the other was around.

"Well, it's not my fault mom decided to have a girl first. And for your people staring at you problem… I can't tell you anything else except that you must just be ugly." I retorted. The two of us stopped talking for a second to look up. There Edward was standing with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend. And these are my brothers and sisters. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." He gestured to each of them when he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you." My brother said. "I'm Tyler, Bella's twin brother."

"Holy chocolate starfish Batman." Jasper managed to get out, being the only Cullen who could say anything.

A/N Well, there is the first chapter! I think it's horrible, but Tyler loves it. That's all that matters right? So, please review for Tyler's sake and we'll love you bunches! And, no, I'm not crazy just cause I have people in my head. Plenty of normal people do too…I think. Just review please!


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Bad news… I still don't own Twilight. Good news: Stephenie Meyer does and she is a much better writer than I am. I still get to own Tyler though!

                              

A/N Hey peeps! Just wondering, could you maybe possibly read Never Ending Love for my friend Jessica? She's mad at me cause I got bored and wrote Secrets in like 20 minutes, and Never Ending Love took us weeks to get started and to write but doesn't have as many reviews. Whew! That was a long sentence! Anyway, hope you like ch. 2! Enjoy! But first- Tyler says "hi!"

                              

key: words that are italicized and in the little ''s are thoughts…just so you know.

Secrets ch. 2

'_Well this is awkward_.' I thought. '_You have no clue_' my brother's voice came back into my head. Edward was staring at us trying to figure out something, the rest of the Cullens were just staring at us. So that made the rest of the lunchroom look at them. '_Wow_,' my brother thought '_maybe I am ugly_'

"Yah, you are!" I started to giggle and Tyler started to laugh.

"That means me AND you then!" The two of us started to crack up.

"Could you stop laughing," Rosalie said, her voice getting louder every syllable. "And tell us how hE IS YOUR BROTHER!" She said finally yelling. When she said brother, everybody in the room gasped, and started whispering.

"Well fine! Tyler was born 5 minutes after me! When my mom and I left, she wasn't able to raise the both of us, and she didn't want to leave him with Charlie, so, my Aunt Nancy who lived across the street from us offered to support him. I would have told you, but what's there to tell? He's exactly like me except that he's a boy…and much uglier" I added in with a giggle.

"Why didn't he go to the hospital after you, um, fell down the flight of stairs?" That was Emmett finally saying something. It looked as if they didn't like him. If they didn't, I would have to choose sides. I love the Cullens and all, but Tyler is my brother-we're blood. Since Tyler could tell I was off in my own little world, he answered for me.

"I was studying abroad in London." When he said that, they all looked confused.

"Tyler" I confessed "is a movie star."

Right then, silence came once again. And once again Jasper was the only one who could say something.

"Holy hot potatoes."

A/N Well that was chapter 2 of Secrets! Ok… I'll reveal my secret INSPIRATION: an annoying little dude in my head who wont stop talking… but you all know that already. Thanks to all who reviewed and please do it again! Love You BUNCHES!

Elyse + Tyler

p.s. sorry it's sooooooooooo short!


	3. chatting

Disclaimer: still don't own Twilight… Stephenie Meyer does… I own Tyler!

A/N Howdy partners! Hope you like my story! It actually goes somewhere today!

After jasper said that, the warning bell rang. Tyler gathered up his stuff and was polite… like I taught him.

"It was nice to meet you all. See you later sis!" He took his stuff and left. Rosalie and Emmett went one way to their next class while Alice and Jasper went to theirs. Edward just looked at me with a blank face then turned around and started walking. I grabbed my books in one arm and ran up to him and hooked my free arm with his.

"What's up? You should have seen your face! It was really funny! No offence of course. So anyway, what's up?" He stopped abruptly and turned to me. "Bella, I can't hear what he's thinking. I thought one person who I can't read was bad enough. But two? I'm sure he's a nice guy but his coming here could either ruin everything or drive me insane! I love you Bella but just think about it. I don't think that things will go smoothly with your… brother here. He said.

"What do you mean?"

" Well, I won't be able to come over at night to hold you. We won't be able to go places freely without him, WE'LL BARELY BE ABLE TO SPEND TIME ALONE! And that would drive me insane!"

"Edward!"

"What?" He responded

"Tyler won't screw things up! He has a life too you know! Besides you don't even k now him!"

"Yah, but what happens when you have a nightmare? I won't be able to comfort you. It'll be your brother."

"ARE YOU BLIND" I knew that was kind of a funny question to ask him seeing that he's a vampire but I had my reasons. "haven't you seen that we've been adding on to our house? That was for TYLER!"

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bella. You're right. How can I make it up to you?"

"Hmmm…" I knew the perfect thing. "Just be at my house bright and early Saturday morning."

"What are we doing?" he inquired

"You'll see" I responded, loving the fact that he had no clue what we were going to do. He seemed to accept that too. He grabbed my hand and entangled his fingers with his.

"I did tell you that Tyler smells kinda good right?" he asked. what kind of question was that? Sometimes Edward can be really weird…even for a vampire.

"Just come on you loser!" I retorted strolling off to my next class.

A/N You have no clue what's going to happen… but I do! Let's just say that things get a little turned around and I really don't know how to explain it so you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience. Not much I CAN do right now… just wait till later. But now I sound like a rambling loser so I'll just say: 'PlEaSe ReViEw!'

p.s. guess what---- I got lots of phrases for Jasper to say… I just wasn't able to write any in this chapter, sorry!


	4. Storage Rooms Alone

**Ch. 4 of Secrets **

**Disclaimer: I can sadly say that I don't own Twilight… nor will I ever…but if for some strange miracle Stephenie Meyer gives it to me… I don't own it… too bad. Also, I don't own Star Wars either… anything of that (including the joke) was either made by George Lucas or Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta. (Just read on and you'll understand what I mean… probably after I explain it.)**

**A/N hey peeps… I finally got the next chapter up between projects and tests. So yah… I suspect that you don't want to wait much longer so I'll just give it to you! OH I FORGOT! Tyler says he wants to dedicate this to his "sexy beast"… I'm guessing that you know who you are… I also think that Tyler has problems, so don't listen to me. So here is the next chapter. **

**P.S. sorry for the short chapters… but we both know that you love them!**

**P.P.S. Ok, since you all said that it was confusing… which it is, I decided to go back and edit some more and explain things. I hope that you understand better now. I think I'm going to keep it going because I have fun writing this, but yah. Here we go.**

As Edward and I sat down in our seats to our next class, English, I noticed that Tyler had grabbed my book when he left. "Chicken noodle soup" (that was my word for everything that bugged me… it sounded like something that Jasper would say… maybe I'm spending too much time around him…)

"What did you say" Edward asked obviously amused.

"Chicken. Noodle. Soup. It's not good… bad actually… if you couldn't figure that out." I responded. I looked up into his eyes, which were contained with the laugher that he was trying to keep in. I just scowled at him.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked noticing my anger with him. It probably wouldn't last to long seeing that he tried to dazzle me 24/7.

"Tyler grabbed my books." I sighed. Edward grabbed my hand, started to rub it with his thumb, and looked me strait into the eye.

"Everything will turn out fine Bella, just trust me." He said it as if it meant the world to him. My scowl just deepened. By then it was extremely difficult on his part to keep the smile of his face.

I got up and asked the teacher if I could get my books back from my brother. He agreed to let me go as long as it didn't take me too long. He wrote me a pass and I was on my way… right after I gave Edward an evil look.

I started down the hallway to head to the office since I didn't know where his class was. Some kind of sister I am- don't even know my brother's next class.

Right before I turned the corner to the office, an arm reached out and grabbed the sleeve of the shirt that Alice bought me from American Eagle. The kidnapper's other arm reached around my neck to cover my mouth with their hand.

The person pulled me into the supply closet and turned me around. It was Tyler. I don't know why I couldn't figure that out.

"Tyler! What the heck are you doing?" I practically yelled.

"Shhh, Bella! I don't have much time! I'm going to the "bathroom." But listen… I'm afraid that other people can hear me so I'm just going to say it in a way that only you would know, got it?"

"Sure." I responded thinking that my brother was the biggest idiot in the world right now.

"Ok… this might sound funny, or might not depending on how you look at it. Ok… here I go. Why do TIE fighters scream in space?" he asked. It's hard to explain how, but it's the joke that we use in our "Secret" language that always explains what the other one of us is trying to say.

"Why?" I asked even though I heard this one a thousand times.

"Because they miss their mothership!" He exclaimed as if the joke never got old.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" I asked. I thought I left this all back in Hollywood. We went to go live with Charlie's brother once and a while so we could go act… oh yah… I partially lied to the Cullens. I was a star too.

"Bella, don't you see? We're seventeen, and we're already a year late. Jacen and Jaina are 16!"

"I KNOW THEY ARE 16!" OK, he was making me mad now. Every time he wants to tell me something important, he beats around the bush.

"BELLA! THEY ARE MAKING _Return to_ _Ord Mantel_! WE NEED YOU TOO! EVERYBODY IS GOING TO BE THERE… EXCEPT FOR YOU!" How could he say that now? Why couldn't they make it when a year and a half ago when I was just basically 16? But… I did love making the movies…

"I'll have to think about it. I don't want to drop everything and leave. And besides, the Cullens only know about you… not me." I had plenty of reason not to go. I think that they'd figure out something if I didn't go with them… I hope.

"Help me Isabella Swan, you're my only hope!" He looked at me pleadingly. I just shook my head in a way that he knew meant to wait.

"Ok, I didn't want to come to this Bella, but Adam will be there."

"Adam?" he shook his head up and down. Adam was my best friend. He had moved away to London a year before I left and I haven't heard from him since.

"Alright, I'll go. Not just because I want to see Adam, because everybody needs me. You got that?"

"Sure." He said. It looked like he thought I was lying. I took my book, which was lying on the floor and I made my way out and back to the classroom. Once I got there I sat down next to Edward.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Edward, how do you feel about Star Wars?"

**A/N: So ha ha ha. Do you understand the Star Wars part now? Here I'll explain them. **

**Alrighty here is the Star Wars stuff that is hard to understand. Even in my head, but I've read the Young Jedi Knights books about 50 trillion times.**

**Jaina Solo: oldest child of Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo. Older twin of Jacen Solo,(by 5 minutes) and is the only girl (besides Leia) in their family. She is a mechanical whiz and can fix just about anything. **

**Jacen Solo: is the middle child. He is the oldest son in the Solo family. He is in love with all the different kinds of animals of the Star Wars universe. **

**Adam: portrays Zekk. (Adam is just a name that I came up with just so you know)**

**Tyler: Person in my head. I just made him pretend that he plays Jacen in the Young Jedi Knight movies. (No movies have been made on the Young Jedi Knight books. I just have a wild imagination that wishes that there were.) **

**Zekk: No known last name. He is Jacen and Jaina's best friend. He owns a ship that Jaina and him tinker on all the time. Used to be a Dark Jedi trained by the Shadow Academy…but we won't go into that stuff because it just makes everything harder to understand. **

**So I hope that that clears things up a bit… I know that it was pretty confusing. So can you ever forgive me? Please? Sorry that it sucks… and that it's short… but will you still review? **


	5. AN

A/N: Sorry that you're all confused…. It was late at night. My friend said if I didn't write anything at all, she would eat me… ew. Anyways… if you have questions, just e-mail me and I'll try to explain them to you to make you understand…if I can understand first. So yah. Sorry it was confusing.


	6. Talks

Secrets Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, own Tyler, but not Twilight!

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in a long time! I've been busy working on school projects, Never Ending Love, and my Star Wars story. Sorry! Oh, and since most of you don't speak Star Wars, e-mail me and I'll try to explain what I can. Here's the next chapter of Secrets…FINALLY!

"What did you ask?" Edward asked in return.

"Do. You. Like. Star Wars?" I said so that it would be easier to understand.

"It's alright, I haven't seen the new ones, but yah, I like it fine. Why? Is Tyler in it or something?" He told me. That was such a relief that he didn't hate it. If he did, there would be a HUGE problem.

"Yah, he is. He's staying for the rest of the school year and then heading back down to Phoenix with my aunt so he can film some more." I had to leave too. But I didn't tell him that just yet. I would wait until the time was right. And here in biology-the timing was horribly off. Then Mrs. Barker, our substitute teacher, rolled in the TV and we had a movie day. After the movie was over, I slowly headed off towards GYM and Edward went to his next class. We were running the mile in class today, and I only tripped 5 times, a new personal best for me! I'm sure Edward would be proud. I knew that Tyler was probably wondering around the school, looking for animals, so; I went off to go find Edward. I found him, and the rest of the Cullen gang, all standing by my locker so that it was impossible to get to it.

"Any injuries?" Edward asked, always being the one who was overprotective. But when he asked he had a certain edge in his voice, and was glaring at me. _Oh no, _I thought '_what did I do this time? Did he find out?'_ Edward just crossed his arms in impatience. Then I noticed that the rest of the Cullen/Hales were mimicking his stance. _I'm such a moron… how in the galaxy could I hide **this **from him? This thing of all things! I can be so stupid sometimes. _

"No. I only tripped 5 times." I said in a weak voice.

"You are SO right, Bella, you are a moron!" That was Tyler, I could tell it was him even if he was a mile…or two away. The Cullen's didn't seem to like him that much right now and just switched their gaze to him. "I'm going to the Station with Charlie so I'll be home later. Bye Bella! Bye guys!" He waved towards them and walked off.

"Well, at least you didn't kill yourself. Come on, we need to talk to you." Edward told me. He grabbed my arm and started to walk off followed by the rest of the family. Oh, great. Just when my Han Solo wannabe comes to 'rescue' me, I get in more trouble than I started with.

A/N: Sorry if it was rushed, I was rushed. So it's not too confusing is it? I hope not. So, I'll stop talking and just say: Please Review

P.S. If you have a person in you head, I would highly recommend not walking down a crowded hallway at school talking to them as anybody else. PEOPLE STARE! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! It's not fun. Don't do it, everybody thinks you're weirder than they thought you already were.


	7. The meadow and the phone calls

A/N: Hey! I finally got the next chapter done! Sorry it took so long! When we left off, the Cullens and Bella were about to discuss something that they seemed slightly upset about. Hmm… read to find out! Then review to tell me what you think about it. Hopefully there wont be too many typos!

Disclaimer: I've said it, basically everyone on has said it, WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! However on the contrary, I do own Tyler, and Jeffrey, and Adam! Mwhahahahahahaha that's 3 people now!

We walked down the hall and headed towards the student parking lot. Edward looked at the rest of his family and whispered something so low that I wasn't able to understand what it was that he was saying. When he did, the 4 of them headed towards Rosalie's car. For a moment Alice stopped and looked at us. Edward nodded in return.

He led me to his car where he took off faster than he ever had before. Before we were all the way down the street he was at 126 mph.

In less than two minutes, we were at the meadow, well not there quite yet, we still had to run. Edward picked me up and swung me around his back and started running. I put my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

We got to the actual meadow faster than we ever had before. When we were there, he got me off his back, and turned me around to face him. Edward looked directly into my eyes and stared at me intently, trying to figure out what I was thinking. To be honest, I wasn't thinking anything. I was too shocked at his facial expression to do anything. It was crossed with anger and shock and wonder.

"So," I said, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I tried to make my voice sound cool and casual, but instead, it sounded nervous and rushed.

Instantly, his eyes turned black, a kinda scary color if you ask me. "What do you think I need to talk to you about Bella? The fact that you lied to me, that you didn't tell me you had a brother, or that you have a secret life that nobody in Forks knows about!" He said, his voice rising with all the anger that was in his eyes.

"That's not true!" I retorted. "Charlie knew! That means that somebody knew instead of nobody." Even to my own ears that sounded really annoying, and made me sound like a 5 year old.

"Yes, but besides that Bella! I told you everything! I risked my family and put them in danger! You could have at least told me something as little as that!" He said. His logic made no sense.

"If it's so little, then why are you treating it like it's the biggest thing in the world! Or big as your head right now! (I know that's kind of OOC for Bella, but in my story she's mad and that's the only thing I could think of her to say at the point. Sorry!)

"Big as my head?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yah! As big as your head!" I told him. "You are always thinking about you! How if you changed me, YOU wouldn't see me blush anymore, YOU wouldn't be able to make my heart skip a beat anymore, and how YOU wouldn't be able to put me through that sort of pain, no matter how many times I've told you I would go though any amount of pain if it meant that I could spend eternity with you! But YOU don't get it, do you? You're always to absorbed in what you want that you want, that you're not able to give me the ONE thing that I want!" I said yelling. "I thought that you would want it too… but I guess I was wrong." I added in a whisper.

"Bella, we are not talking about that right now." He said. Cheese! Sometimes he can be so stubborn! "But how come you didn't tell me? You're an actress, and a really successful one too? How in the world would that make a difference? It wouldn't change the feelings that I have for you."

"I couldn't tell you because everyone always judges me before they even get to know me. They always think since I am an actress that I'm all stuck up and snotty, or something like that. And I didn't want anyone to treat me like a princess; it gets annoying. But even you treat me like that Edward, you and the rest of your family. Always buying me stuff against my will, I appreciate that and all, but… that's not what I want, I just want to live a normal life, and always going to the stores and the mall, it's too easy for somebody to recognize me." I said. "I've only met one person who doesn't do that to me. But they're gone too now."

"Oh," he said, his voice still showing anger that we both had. "And I'm NOT that person because I buy you things because I love you." He said. Why won't he see it my way? Everyone is looking up to me in a way where they are actually looking down.

"Just because you love me doesn't mean you have to buy me things! Edwa-" I got cut off by my cell phone buzzing in my right front pocket. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella? Oh I'm so glad to hear from you! It's me, Adam! Did you hear the news? They are making the next movie after _Emperor's Plague! _I can't wait! So what have you been up to?" He told me. Adam was my bestest best buddy that I've known since I was 14 when we started to make the Star Wars Young Jedi Knights movies.

Adam was pretty cute, and to tell you the truth, I've had a crush on him SINCE I was 14. He had amazing emerald green eyes, and black hair that went down to about his ears then flipped out. He was pretty tall, about as tall as Edward and had a really great personality. He cared about other people more than himself.

"Um, nothing really. Did everybody tell you about my 'Big Move' up to Washington to live with Charlie?" I asked him. I stole a glance at Edward who seemed to be listening to every word that we both were saying. The more Edward talked, the more he seemed to get upset.

"Yah, they did. And also about your broken leg that apparently got out of a cast about 2 weeks ago. So, Tyler is up there now too? That's cool. Well anyway Bella, call me later because Andre' here wants to do some more pictures. Love ya Bella, bye!"

"Bye!" I said in return. I turned off my phone, put it in my pocket and turned my attention back to Edward.

"So, who was that?" He asked.

"_That _was my best friend, Adam." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so your best friend is a GUY, you have a brother that you didn't tell me about, you're an actress… is there anything else that you want to tell me? Anymore brothers?" He asked being sarcastic.

"Well yes actually." I said. "Jeffrey is my little brother, but NOBODY knows about him. My mom and Charlie thought that they could give it another try, resulting in Jeffrey, but it still didn't work out." I said (**A/N: Just if you're wondering, Jeffrey isn't from my head, that's just Tyler. Cough:sexybeast:cough) **At that, Edward just fumed. "Maybe I should just take you home." He said through his gritted teeth. I just nodded. More harshly this time, he put me on his back and headed towards his car. We drove home in silence and when we got to my house he finally broke the silence.

"Bella, you know that I totally and completely love you right?" I nodded. "But, if you're just going to continue to lie to me and not tell me things, I think it would be better if we just weren't together." I stared at him with my mouth slightly ajar, and my eyes bulging out. "I love you Isabella Swan, goodbye." He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. After that I unbuckled my seatbelt and slammed the door shut. He looked at me for a second and then drove away. I needed to talk to someone who I know who would comfort me. I took my phone out of my pocket once again and dialed my best friend's cell phone number and told him my life story… well since I moved to Forks.

A/N: There, I'm done. Well with the chapter at least. Thanks for waiting even when I didn't write for so long. I had something going on with Tyler and cocktail dresses… don't ask you don't want to know. Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. giving my heart away

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get it up. I really feel bad! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Disclaimer (for Twilight): nope, I don't own Twilight…but you know… Stephenie Meyer does!

Disclaimer (for Tyler): I own Tyler and Adam. But nothing's really special about Adam right now. Right now it's about Tyler.

Disclaimer (for Tyler's heart) Tyler's heart belongs to EdwardAddict. Who I just now heard from Tyler that they are OFFICIALLY going out. So all you people who are in love with her sexy beast (cough: Jessica cough) I'm so very sorry. He's taken.

And on with the show… or chapter:

I pulled out my cell phone and typed in the number that I knew automatically. I turned around abruptly, to look at Edward again. He looked at me with pain in his eyes… and could it be? Regret? But what was I feeling? I was feeling VERY angry and VERY sad at the same time. As I looked into his eyes I remembered the various times he told me he would stay as long as I was wanted. And to answer that I always said forever. I DON'T THINK FOREVER ENDS NOW! I turned around not being able to face him anymore.

The phone stopped ringing. "Hello?" came the voice of my best friend.

"Hi." I said, trying to keep my tears inside.

"Bella what's wrong? Hold on. Not now! I'm trying to talk to someone!" He said angrily to the other person obviously in the room.

"Everything is ruined! Edward broke up with me." I said crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I know how close he is to you! I'll be there as soon as I can! Do you want to talk?" He asked. Adam was the perfect friend. He was always there when you needed him.

"No, I guess I'll be fine." I said. I turned back around to face Edward but I found out that he was gone. That's just like him- leaving without letting me know.

"Alright. I'll have my assistant make it possible for me to go to your school. I'll be there tomorrow Bella. Don't worry, everything will be ok." He assured me.

"Thanks Adam, you're the best."

"You're welcome. And when you're not down in the dumps, you usually are. Bye Bells." He said

"Bye."

We each hung up. Now all I had to do was go find Tyler and tell him that his best buddy (well that's what he called him… even though his best buddy is a girl. I know strange.)

I was going to go find my crazy brother when my phone rang again. In annoyance I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella? This is Alice!"

"Can I help you Alice?" I asked.

"Well yes, you can. Listen, I know what just happened" _of course she did. _"But that guy… the one that will be at school tomorrow… well… how do you know him?" she asked.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I said, maybe a little too harshly. "But I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

"Well, I'm sorry what Edward said Bella, but, you can't just go give your heart to someone else overnight!" Wow! What did she see? I wasn't going to go give my heart out tomorrow, I love Edward, even if he went and broke my heart doesn't mean I can break his. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that.

"I'm not planning on giving up my heart anytime soon Alice! I don't think it's possible! It's been smashed into too many parts and pieces!" I told her.

I could hear Edward begging to Alice. He wanted to talk to me. EDWARD the person who just broke my heart, moments ago, wanted to talk to me.

"Bella listen" Edward started saying.

I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. "NO YOU LISTEN!" I yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU EDWARD! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! You broke my heart Edward. So just… so just leave me alone." I said. After that I flipped on my phone.

Tyler obviously knew that I wanted to be with him because he came walking up.

"When will he be here Bell?" Tyler asked, planting me in a hug.

"Tomorrow morning." I told him, breaking out into tears again.

"Shhh Bella, everything will be alright, I promise you." He told me.

I couldn't do anything but hug him back. I felt Tyler's head lift up to look behind me.

"Great hairy monkeys of fire." Tyler said. I tried to look into his head to see what was behind me before turning around, but he was blocking it.

I turned around to see the people that I didn't want to see. I didn't care how much I've loved them or how much they've loved me… or lack of in Rosalie's case. It was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

A/N: Hah! Finally I wrote my chapter! Well PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S.: Ok, this is for EdwardAddict:

Tyler only hung out with Jessica (Twilightlover123) because he was feeling so bad he had to consult in somebody. Jessica, being the first person that he saw, Tyler consulted in her. THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM! (Or there better not be) Sorry for the miss information! Oh and YOUR sexy beast says hello!

Anyway Please Review!


	9. On the way back home

A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to Jessica cause she's always there for me and is supporting me when I need her!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

'_Bella?' _My brother's voice came to me. _'Yah?'_ I said in return. _'You know what we always talked about if something really random like this happened?' _he asked…again. _'Yes…I think…" _I looked back into my past to that time where we were talking about the most random things. Suddenly, I remembered what the two of us said we would do incase I ever had a boyfriend problem like this. Back then though; the chances of me getting a boyfriend were really slim. Being famous or not being famous… guys just didn't seem to like me like that.

"You're not really going to do that are you?" I asked. What we planned to do was really embarrassing… for both of us.

"What color? Red or Blue." He told me.

"Don't do it." I ordered him… like he was going to listen to me though.

"Ok, I'll go with red." He told me.

"NO!" I screamed. "Wear the blue one, it looks much nicer. Besides your "Sexy Beast" gave it to you. You wouldn't want to be mean and never wear it would you?" I told him.

He nodded and headed back inside.

I turned to the Cullens. "So… um… why are you guys… well, here?" I asked. The were not the people that I wanted to talk to right now.

"Bella," Alice said, taking a step closer. "We need to talk to you… right now." She said.

"Sorry, but I can't talk. I'm a little busy!" I told them… a little to harshly. I mentally cursed myself, but soon enough, I regretted that decision.

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! MY EARS… WELL HEAD, IS NO POTTY FOR YOUR DIRTY MOUTH! IF DAD WERE HERE RIGHT NOW I'D HAVE HIM DO…" _I cut him off. Edward was right. Having voices inside your head all the time was pretty annoying!

"So…" I said. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Bella." Emmett said, in a harsh tone. "Who is coming to the school tomorrow?"

"Um…" I said. I really didn't want to talk to them! _I really need some distraction to get me away from them! _

"Look out world, here I come!" All of the sudden, Tyler came out in a red cocktail dress, and started dancing to la cucaracha that was playing somewhere inside my house.

With all the Cullens looking at my brother, I was able to get into my car and drive. The Cullens were all following me, while running. But, thankfully, I was able to throw them off by making a u-turn and head back to the house. I ran out, and grabbed Tyler before the Cullens were able to make it back. Pushing him into the car, I grabbed my cell phone. I dialed in Charlie's number.

"Hello? This is Chief Swan." He said.

"DAD! Listen, something came up and now Tyler and I have to go work on the new movie. We'll be gone for at least a week. Is that ok?" I asked, hoping he would be ok with it.

"Um, sure. You kids just be ok, alright?" he told me.

"Sure dad, I love you! Bye!"

"Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

I was about to call Adam, to tell him not to come, but then I realized that my brother was already doing that.

I guess we were off to go work on the movie early. Just because my brother came to 'visit' me, my life was ruined. Well the part of my life in Forks at least.

A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to get up this chapter. I'm working on all my other stories too, so they should be posted too! It's a twofer! Please review and make it a better world to live in!


	10. Airport

A/N: This chapter is going to be short, but yes, there will be more, much longer ones too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That is Stephenie Meyer's. However, I do own Tyler (EdwardAddict's sexy beast) and Adam, who is finally introduced in this chapter.

_**Bold print in italic's are Tyler's thoughts, **and just regular italics are Bella's thoughts. _

We rode in silence all the way to the airport in Port Angeles. When we were finally there, we parked my truck and made our way inside. We didn't have tickets – but we didn't need them. Tyler and I had our own private first-class jet.

As we told the flight dude that we needed our plane, he told us right away which terminal we needed. We made our way towards that terminal and at two terminals before that, we saw the Cullens, again.

_**Wow! How did they know that we… well most likely you were here?** _ Tyler asked.

Just don't ask Tyler. It's not a good time. We just have to find a way to get around them. The bathrooms wont work, I've used them before. I told him.

**Oh my gosh! Give the girl a monkey, well half of a monkey, you haven't gotten the whole thing yet! You've used the bathrooms? And to get the other half: have I used the bathroom's before?**

Um yah?

**Great job Sis! You got the other half! I still can't believe that we both have used the bathroom before! We must be twins! That's like so weird, we've both used the bathroom before! We have to go home and tell Charlie this! **

"Tyler!" I snapped. Just stop thinking; you're giving me a headache. And right now is really not a good time for me to have a headache! And besides, I used the bathroom as a distraction to get away from the Cullen/ Hales. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying; I was trying to get past the Cullens without noticing them. But hey – I'm a Hollywood star, I'm used to this. You just walk on by and pretend that they don't exist. Hey, works for me.

"So how are we going to do this Isabella?" he glared at me.

"Like always, attack pattern delta!" I recited.

"OK, Bell, whatever floats your boat. I don't think that this will work."

As we were walking by them, we could hear them call our names repeatedly. Emmett actually grabbed my arm. But then I heard a voice call my name that made me want to go jump into their arms and give them a hug; so I did.

"ADAM!" I said as I was jumping into his arms. Adam and I knew nothing more than friendship would come between us, we were too much like siblings for that.

He hugged me back. "Hey Bell!" he looked over my shoulder to Tyler who was coming up to join our hug (being the people person that he was). I turned around to not see only Tyler advancing but all the Cullen's were too.

Tyler made it back to us, and before he could say 'Hi' to Adam I had both of their hands and was leading them towards our gate. We were about to board when we got cut off. By Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, listen we know that you're upset, but please, just let us talk to you." Alice pleaded.

"Alice, now really isn't a good time. When I get back ok?" I asked.

"Do you promise that you'll come back?"

"Yes." I stated.

"Alright then. When you get back. Come on guys, let's go." She said to her husband and brothers and started walking away.

They however didn't move.

"YOU GUYS, I SAID LET'S GO!'" Alice yelled. That's the first time I've ever heard her yell. Jasper, Edward and Emmett finally left my way and followed Alice. The rest of the Cullens left, and Tyler and Adam had already boarded our private jet.

Before entering, I turned around to look at Edward one more time before I left. He turned at the same time I did.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I know." I turned and entered the plane.

A/N: see, I told you so! Well anyway, please review to my very short chapter!


	11. I'm Dancing

The whole way down to Hollywood I couldn't think. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything. I was thinking about Edward. Every now and then either Tyler would distract me or Adam saying something to the flight attendant like "You know when your body is asking for something, like a craving? Mine's screaming 'EGGS, EGGS, EGGS!'"

Man those two were weird. But you know when they are done being stupid; they left my mind to wander back to Edward. His eyes; his smile; the way he held me while I was asleep or when I was scared. There were so many things to remember about him.

Noticing that they both had fallen asleep, I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. I pulled it up to my ear and listened. I could hear the ringing. I sat for a minute wondering what I would say to him, but I never got the chance. His answering machine picked up for him.

"Hi! You've just called Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's cell phone." My voice came "He obviously couldn't pick up his phone when you called, and if he did, you wouldn't be talking to me right now!"

"Bella? What are you doing with my cell phone?" came his voice in the back round.

"So, leave a message and he'll get back to you shortly. Only if he's not going to be a stupid lazy bum! EDWARD STOP IT! Have a super fantastic day! Bye!"

I laughed. I could remember that day when I hijacked his cell phone to play with it. He always said that he was going to change it back to how it used to be, but I guess he never did. I mean, his old one was boring. It all it said was: "Hi you've reached Edward's cell phone. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you shortly!"

BEEP! (Oh how I hated the sound of beeping!)

"Umm… Edward? This is Bell…" I was cut off.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone! Your not supposed to pick up the phone after it starts the message thingy! That's cheating!

"Hi." I said timidly.

"Bella?" He said in shock. "Is that you?"

Look at your caller ID dummy!

"Yah. I think we should talk." I said.

"Yah, I think we should."

It was silent. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Listen Bella / Edward, I'm sorry." we said at the same time.

"It's not your fault, it's mine!" we said at the same time… again.

"Don't tell me that it's your fault!" He ordered.

"Well, maybe it's both of our faults. I should have told you and you shouldn't have over reacted. OR sent my brother evil glares." I said into the phone.

"Your right. I'm sorry for my over-reactive-ness and my rudeness to both you and your brother. You do know that I love you right?" He asked.

"Yes I do know that, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and when I did I just stormed off. And apology accepted. I love you."

He laughed. It felt so good to hear his laugh. "Apology accepted also. YAHOO! YOU LOVE ME!" I blushed crimson when he said that!

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked, afraid of the answer that I would get.

"Dancing!" He yelled. I choked on the non-existent thing in my throat.

"Dancing!" I said I disbelief.

"Yah! I'm dancing!"

"Where?"

"The airport."

There was a thud. I didn't know what it was but I could hear Emmett laughing all of the sudden.

"Bella?" Came Edward… weary voice.

"Yah?" I asked in concern.

"I'm not dancing anymore." I started laughing so hard that I almost woke up Tyler.

"Listen Edward- I have to go." I said.

"But you love me right?" He asked.

"Yes, I love you." I answered. I flipped my phone shut and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Ok, I know that this was a corny chapter, but you have to bear with me! It needs to happen so my plot will work! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed! Review please!


	12. Dance! like nobody is watching

A/N: in this chapter, there is a name (most of you won't find the name) but I want to thank that person for being there for me when I needed them and being one of my best friends. Other than that, sorry that it took so long for me to post!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. It's Stephenie Meyer's!

The flight ended and we left to go get our stuff. And Tyler, being the person that he is, opened his suitcase to make sure that everything was there.

"Uh Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Uh… donde esta' mis pantelones?" (_Where are my pants?)_

"I don't know." I said. How was I supposed to know where my brother put his pants?

"Yo perdero mis pantelones dentro de la lasagna. Estara pocible que los camera?" he asked yet again. (_I lost my pants in the lasagna. Is it possible you ate them?) _

"No." I answered.

"Come on Tyler, let's go." I looked over at Adam who was giving Tyler the stare that he usually got when he did something really stupid. He seemed to get that a lot…

But before I could finish my contemplating on Tyler's stupidity, I felt a buzz in my pocket.

I picked it up and realized that I had a text message.

To: Bella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Hey Bella! I love you! So now dance like nobody's watching!

3 Edward

I laughed a little to myself and then wrote back.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Hey Ed! I love you too, but I'm not going to dance.

3 Bella

I pressed send and then I looked over at Tyler and Adam who were talking about… a fluffy chicken on a stick?It looked like Tyler was doing the talking, and Adam was listening. I swear, I'm not related to him!

While we were walking through the airport, my cell phone started ringing. Naturally, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. I've got some really bad news!" Alice said into my ear.

"What?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Charlie is in the hospital! He and a group of police men were looking for the burglar who robbed Newton's Outfitters and they found him, but he got shot when they did." She told me.

How could this happen? Now of all times too, right when I wasn't in Forks, something bad just _had_ to happen.

"How bad is it? Where did he get shot?" I asked.

"He's in critical condition. I don't know how long he'll make it. He got shot right above his heart." She explained to me. Huh? What did she mean she didn't know?

"Alice? What do you mean you don't know?" I could hear my voice get louder. "You're a…" I finished. I looked over to Tyler and Adam who were staring at me with odd looks on their faces, along with other people in the airport.

"You didn't have a… feeling or anything?" I asked desperately.

"No, nothing. But you know what they say, no news is better than good news." She answered.

"Ok Alice, I'll be back up there as soon as I can." I said.

"Thanks Bella!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up our phones and I turned to the boys who were waiting for an explanation. "Charlie's in the hospital. He got shot right above his heart, and he's in critical condition."

"So you're saying you don't know if our dad is going to live or not?" Tyler asked, being serious for once.

"No I don't." I was on the edge of tears. I really did love Charlie. I mean, he was my dad, how could I not? He was amazing to me.

"Well, we should go back." He said.

I nodded in encouragement. "Why are we still standing here?" I asked.

"We should go back, but we should go home and get Jeffrey first."

I sighed. "We don't have time Tyler!"

"Bella! Jeffrey is our brother! He's Charlie's kid too, and we might not ever see him again. It's only fair!" he said.

I finally agreed and we made our way to the front of the airport where a limo was waiting for us. I relaxed against the leather seats and waited till we got home to see Jeffrey.

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter and I'm sorry that it is! I promise that the next one will be longer. I'm having serious writers block on this so sorry for the cornyness of it. As always constructive criticism welcome and review!


	13. Jeffrey and Bow down to your queen

A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm soooo sorry! I haven't update in like… months!! I've just been really distracted, but don't worry! The next few chapters should be out… SOON!

**Disclaimer: Don't own NOTHING!! **

It took forever to get home. But once we finally did, I ran out of the car and into my Aunt Nancy's house.

"Jeffrey!" I called out. No answer.

"Jeffrey!" I called again. Finally I could hear somebody walking down the stairs.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked. He had just waken up, he still had his cute little bed head.

Jeffrey had blond hair and blue eyes… and didn't look a thing like the rest of us. He looked like our Uncle Luke.

"Yah, Jeffrey. Come on, we're going to Forks, Dad got shot!" I said, pulling at his arm.

"What about Aunt Nancy?" he asked.

"Tyler is calling her."

"And mom and her boy toy?" he asked; he hated Phil, for some reason which I didn't know.

"Adam is calling them."

"Wait, Adam's here?" he asked confused.

"Our dad just got shot Jeffrey, and all you can think about is Adam?" I said, barely believing what he was doing. If Edward were here, he'd probably say that he sounded like me.

"Yeah… I am like that. But hey- I got it from you."

"Dad might be dieing." I said gravely.

He pulled on my arm, ran out the door and into the limo.

"Airport Sir." He said, and we were on our way.

EDWARD POV!

We were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital; I was worried for Charlie, and worried for Bella. What would she do if her dad died?

Oh well! At least she loved me. I started dancing because I couldn't contain my joy.

"Edward… are you sure you want to do that? Remember what happened last time?" he asked wearily.

Oh yah, I forgot. Whoops, I feel really bad for that lady. Oh well, she did look like a cat. Anybody would've done that if they were in my position.

"I'm bored." Rosalie said.

"Oh well." Alice answered.

"No, not oh well, you're going to do something to entertain Me." she said.

"Allllright. But remember that you asked for this Rose." He said, I laughed knowing what he was thinking.

"Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen!" he yelled, everybody turned his way. "May I have you're attention. I would just like tell you that it's Rosalie!" he grabbed Rosalie, making her stand up next to him. "QUEEN OF THE STUCK UP PEOPLE! EVERYBODY BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!"

Rosalie scoffed. "Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she yelled. "YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

She chased him out the building, and five minutes later when they came back in, Rosalie had a smug look on her face and Jasper looked like he was going to pee his pants he was so scared.

"Raccoons… everywhere! MAKE THE RACCOONS GO AWAY!!!" he yelled.

Emmett laughed. "I think we need Carlisle to see him…"

I laughed along with him. "No, he needs a different kind of hospital if you know what I mean Emmett…" he nodded and we laughed together.

Then Carlisle came out. "Guys! Calm down!"

"How is Charlie?" Alice asked, always on top. I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten any visions about this. Wonder why not.

"I'm afraid we've got some bad news…"

A/N: Review please! I PROMISE! That the next chapter should come out soon:D So… like I said… REVIEW!!


End file.
